


quiet in the middle of a storm

by softmagnusbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Raphael, Attempt at Humor, Friendship, M/M, POV Raphael Santiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day, Raphael is keenly aware of this because half his clan are getting special gifts for their significant other, and the other half won’t stop either complaining or acting rather desperately trying to find a fellow vampire to spend it with.For the prompt: Aro/Ace Appreciation





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Valentines fic-a-thon! Hope you like it <3 
> 
> Can be read as a follow up for [old friends](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9559679) can also be read as a standalone :) 
> 
> You can find me at [softmagnusbane](https://www.softmagnusbane.tumblr.com)

It’s Valentine’s Day, Raphael is keenly aware of this because half his clan are getting special gifts for their significant other, and the other half won’t stop either complaining or acting rather desperately trying to find a fellow vampire to spend it with. 

A brave girl, Jenna, had approached Raphael himself, looking all smouldery and confident Raphael had considered playing along, but ultimately found that to be too mean, even for him. She hadn’t been upset though, simply shrugged her shoulders and sped out to find another guy. 

Shaking his head Raphael gets up from his desk, one advantage being asexual gives him is he feels no obligation or stress what so ever related to this day, this day of love and getting laid as they say. He doesn’t hate it, despite popular belief. He simply finds it a useless scam made to make single people desperate and couples forced to drown each other in gifts and other expensive things to _prove_ how in love they are, and also, to prove how desperate people get to have sex. 

Entering the living room he notices everyone around him is some level of desperate, his subordinate, Mike, is flirting up some guy Raphael is pretty sure belongs to another clan, he doesn’t have it in him to discipline the break of his “no other vampires in this hotel” rule though, not when Mike finally looks like he’s getting somewhere. Lord knows Raphael has heard more than enough whining from the guy for at least a century. 

Getting tired of his clan flirting up each other he decides to get some air, it is nighttime after all. He speeds up to the roof, breathing in the cold night air of New York during spring. “I thought I’d find you here” a familiar voice says and he can’t help but smile for a split second. “And I thought you were still hungover, or getting yelled at by that youngling.” he smirked and turned, facing his oldest and closest friend who simply sat at the edge of the roof, a cocktail in hand and sly smirk on his lips. “You can’t get hungover if you keep drinking." "I thought you were spending today with the boy.” he continues, not that he doesn’t appreciate his friend visiting, but he rather has to question how the smitten magical man isn’t with his boyfriend, it’s their first Valentine’s day after all. Although Raphael is very good at pretending he doesn’t care he does in fact pay attention when the other is talking. 

“He got called out on a mission.” Magnus waves off breezily but Raphael knows better, he sees the way his friends adam’s apple bobs as the man swallows, it also helps that the statement is followed by the immortal emptying his drink in one swig. 

“I’m sorry Magnus, I know you were looking forward to tonight.” Magnus freezes in shock for a second, before composing himself and waving it away, like he always does. Raphael sighs internally, knowing better than to probe when his best friend is acting like this. “Mike is finally getting laid tonight. I might actually not have to hear whining about how hot Danny is” he rolls his eyes and feels a warm pride as his friend chuckles. “Oh come on Raphe, it’s kind of sweet isn’t it?” the other man teases and Raphael fixes him his best deadpan. “Adorable. Truly.” that earns a loud laugh and he feels the corners of his lips twitch up a little.  
“Honestly I never got Valentine’s day, it’s a commercial holiday simply for companies to make money yet here I am, drinking away the night because I can’t spend it with my boyfriend.” Magnus sighs and Raphael frowns. Both glad his friend finally shared how he actually feels yet annoyingly upset he can’t do anything about it. “We could always find them and fight the demons. I could use a little warm up.” he smirks and sees the second Magnus lights up, knowing full well that this joke is gonna have consequences. 

“ _That_ , is a brilliant idea! I’ll just text dear Isabelle for the location and we’ll go!” the magical man says and pulls out his phone, instead calling the shadowhunter for immediate answer. Raphael sighs deeply, feeling a smile tug at his lips, he meant it as a joke but he really could use a break from the love sick company downstairs. Fuck it, he might have fun. 

A few seconds later Magnus snaps his fingers and a portal appears, he turns to look at Raphael, puffing his chest dramatically and Raphael rolls his eyes but can’t stop the snort that follows even if he wanted to. “Alright alright, let’s show these people how professionals fight.” Magnus mirrors his smirk and snaps his fingers, procuring a couple of small daggers in his hand, he looks at Raphael who shakes his head, feeling the need to simply use his vampire strength to do the damage tonight. “Let’s go!” he says, holding onto Magnus’ arm as to not get lost in limbo walking through the portal.

Valentine’s day might not be all that, but fighting alongside his best friend, that’s one hell of a good night in Raphael’s book.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> NB! I am not asexual which was why I've been hesitant with writing it, the last thing I want is to butcher it or straight up make it seem odd or out of place so please if you notice anything let me know :) 
> 
> English isn't my native language so if there's any mistakes I'd appreciate if you let me know so I can fix it :)
> 
> Also, Mike and Danny are high key reference to a couple of characters so A+ if you get it lol


End file.
